


Galaxy Brain

by Rionaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cyborgs, Original Character(s), Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: No genders in space
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago as an experiment to see what I could write using no personal pronouns. This is what I could write using no personal pronouns.

Lan smiled at X', reaching out to link their hands together. It felt so right. After the Martian had rescued the cyborg from the robotics lab, the two of them had stuck together like neodymium magnets. Lan had struggled to adjust, at first, as the mechanics that the scientists had fused with flesh and bone began to come to life, but now it was beginning to feel almost natural. All thanks to X''s endless patience and support.

"Do you want to go home?" X' asked, nervously, tentacles shifting in Lan's bionic hand.

"Home?" Lan frowned, home was by now almost a foreign concept, family nothing but a distant memory, and comfort? Happiness? Simply nonexistent.

But X' smiled and nodded, more tentacles wrapping around Lan's waist, leading the cyborg over the crest of the hill, and there, before them lay a gleaming, newly built, state of the art pod. With a cry of delight, Lan ran forward and ran a hand over the smooth outer shell, imagining the intricate inner workings, designed for speed, comfort, battle, long stretches of time in deep outer space. 

Turning back, Lan saw a beatific smile grace X''s face. Lan thought that X' was the most exquisite creature in existence, but to the human race, X' would have been disgusting, horrifying, a creature to be placed in a lab and studied until finally being cast aside and forgotten. But Lan was no longer a member of the human race, and was no longer subject to their whims. 

The cyborg held out a hand for the alien, who took it with a radiant smile, and together they stepped into their new home, leaving the old one behind for good.


	2. Podfic

[download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tams4oz20oenq5p/Galaxy_Brain.mp3/file)   



End file.
